


Listed

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Double Drabble, F/M, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Marking, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony used to have this list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listed

"I used to have this list," Tony says, his hands clenched tight on the headboard.

"I don't want to hear about your list," Pepper says, scratching her nails down the center of his chest.

"The list is very, ah-" He breaks off as Pepper starts to kiss her way down his neck. "Very, um, very germane right now."

"Make it quick," she says, flicking her tongue over his nipple for emphasis.

"I had this list of the hottest things that had ever happened to me," he says quickly, his hand twisting as he tightens it even further.

She bites him this time, and he jumps. "What was on the list?"

"No idea," Tony says. "Lost it in 1996, maybe 1997."

"Why is the list germane, Tony?" she asks. She looks up at him through her lashes, staring straight at him as she lowers her mouth to his skin, right where the reactor was, the only place she's never, ever touched him. He hisses as she bites down, making a mark that's all her own.

"Because I'm starting a new list right now," he groans, straining up. "And this is the only thing going on it."

She grins, biting him again.


End file.
